Wish I May
by Lunare Valhart
Summary: A cute little memory of Tyson and his late mother. A simple wish made one night long ago has given Tyson the determination to make it through his life. Relive that memory with him, and pay respects to the woman who shaped his life...


LV: Don't ask. I _had_ to write this. I'll admit I choked up a bit when I finished, but I still think it's good. *cough* Sorry, still have a lump in my throat. It's in the same timeline as Forever and Always, so it takes place after the story and just before the sequel, so a character that'll be introduced in the sequel will pop up here, since the character has an important role in Tyson's youth. Niyt is not mentioned, because as said in the review responds of chapter five on chapter six to Tsunami Wave, he came to Tyson AFTER his mother died, on his birthday a few months later. 

Note: The 'lullaby' sung here is a song I actually sang at a school play back in the first grade, therefore the wording in the first verse isn't exactly correct. The second verse is completely made up, as I can't remember it at all.

Disclaimer: I own Tyson's mother and Kasumi, who only has a brief mention. Everything else belongs to Takao Aoki.

Wish I May 

The stars glimmered in the night sky. Each held an innocent twinkle, a wish waiting to be granted. A young Tyson was kneeling on his bed to look out the window, hands pressed against the glass. His twin sister, Kasumi, was already fast asleep in her bed.

A woman with shoulder-length midnight silk hair and twilight-colored eyes entered the room, smiling warmly at the fascinated little boy. She sat on his bed and pulled him into her lap as he giggled in protest.

She gave him an amused look, "Tyson, didn't I say to go to bed?" He smiled.

"I am in bed, Mama," He replied cutely, "I'm just not sleeping." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"You silly little boy…" She laughed, tickling his sides. He burst in a fit of giggles, unable to do anything. The woman then lifted Tyson into a sitting position as they looked out the window.

"Mama," He said, "Where do stars come from?"

She smiled softly at him, "The stars are made from good, pure souls and wishes. Long ago, people believed the stars were the gifts of the Gods. Many good wishes were made in that time, and good people were plentiful. But now…" A brooding glaze covered her eyes, a memory she'd rather forget returning. She looked at her young son with sorrowful eyes, "People have changed, Tyson. Many are used, broken, or forgotten. Those who have been hurt guard themselves too closely, as well as those who are afraid to get hurt."

"Why are they afraid?"

"When you're hurt here, Tyson," She answered, placing a hand on his heart, "it's harder to heal. The heart is a powerful but fragile strength. It alone has given people the courage and resolve to fight and win, but when broken or used, it can shatter like glass. Some people never recover from a hit to the heart." Tyson looked down before meeting his mother's gaze again, a fierce determination in his eyes.

"When I get bigger, I'm gonna make everyone happy! No one should be sad or give up. I'll be friends with everyone, so no one gets sad," He nodded decisively, "I won't let anyone down!" The woman smiled at young Tyson's pledge.

"I know you will, my _aisoku_ (beloved son). But there is something else you need to know," She said, "The heart is like a lock, Tyson, and locks need keys. One day, you will find a heart that is a lock, closed to everyone, even you. And yet, only you will be able to unlock it completely, for your heart is a key; THE key for THAT lock, as well as the other way around." He blinked, confused. "You'll understand one day. Now tell me, what were you doing looking at the stars?"

He smiled, "I was trying to make a wish, but I couldn't think of one. Now I have." He snuggled into his mother's lap, "Mama, could you sing for me?" She smiled at him before nodding and began to hum a sweet, soft melody.

"I wish I may… I wish I might… 

I wish that I could have this wish I wish tonight… 

I'd fly away to places I've never seen, 

Where the sky's crystal blue and the fields are green… 

I wonder if I'll ever have my wish

To fly away…"

She saw he was drifting off, and pulled the covers back. Tiredly, he crawled in as she continued to sing.

"Upon a star… my dreams come true…

The light it brings on angel wings I bring to you…

You'll fly away to a place you never knew

And the world will finally know you're Faith, renewed…

The stars are bright… Oh, how I wish tonight…

To fly… away…"

Tyson was fully asleep now, and she tucked in the warm covers around him, pecking him lightly on the cheek. She walked towards the door, and looked back at her two sleeping children. She smiled as she turned off the light, and closed the door.

"Goodnight, Kasumi, Tyson. I know your futures will be filled with great things…"

~

A fourteen, almost fifteen-year old Tyson is now standing in front of a white marble grave, with his teammates standing behind him. Kai steps up and places a hand on his shoulder, causing Tyson to look at his garnet-eyed love. Kai signals to him that they have to go, and he nods. As they leave, Tyson looks back to the grave, a grateful tear in his eye.

'Thank you, Mom, for all the advice and knowledge you gave me that night. You knew it was the last time, didn't you? You knew you wouldn't live to see the next day, because you gave your life to save ours. I know now what you meant by every heart is a lock and every lock needs the perfect key; Kai helped me learn, because I taught him as he taught me. I never gave up on the vow I made that night, and the wish I made came true. I wished I could help people realize the strength of the human heart. I'm world-renown for that, now, for revealing what power lies within myself. And somehow, I still think I have a lot more to show to the world… Goodbye… for now.'

Tyson follows his friends as the sun begins to set. In the growing twilight, the words engraved into the tombstone, coated with a deep cobalt, can be seen:

~In Loving Memory of~ 

_Hoshika Yasu Kinomiya-Granger_

_There is no love known like that of a mother_

For she gave her life to save another's 

~End.


End file.
